Naruto of the Jikan no Buki
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: What if Naruto's mother had a bloodline that almost no one knew about. also due to an attack early in his life it activated, what if he met the Kyuubi on same night. full summary inside. first fic, please read.
1. beginnings and reveals

Naruto of the Jikan No Buki (weapons of time)

Chapter 1: beginnings and big reveal.

Disclaimer: I don't own NarutoTM, BleachTM, Soul CaliburTM, or any other TV show, anime, movie, book, or manga references or people that I put in here and didn't realize. If I did own them then would this be a fanfiction.

Summary: What if Naruto's mother had a bloodline that almost no one knew about. What if due to an attack early in his life it activated and what if he met the Kyuubi the same night and due to explicit knowledge about said bloodline she trained him to use it. Watch as Naruto travels through the ranks of the ninja village and becomes one of the strongest ninjas in the elemental nations. NaruKyu, ShinoHina, and probably more. Slight to major Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Smart Naruto, serious Naruto, powerful but NOT god-like Naruto

"Blah" regular talking

_'Blah'_ thinking

**"Blah" **demons, summons, or a really pissed of person talking (or Gai and lee yelling at the same time)

**"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH" **techniques

A twelve Year-Old blond haired boy stood slightly panting in a clearing in the middle of the forest. He had long ago discarded his black shirt and his orange with blue jacket, they now laid a few feet away from him on the ground, when he first started training the sun was down and it was about 4:00 o'clock in the morning, it was now 8:30 AM and the sun now shined on the blonds muscular yet lean chest. He had ocean blue eyes and scars that were reminiscent of whisker; there were three on each cheek. Not counting his whiskers he would look like a normal guy, except for the fact that he had circle symmetrically placed on his entire body. The inside of each circle was all the way black, on both arms there were three on each arm, one on the shoulders, one at the joint of the arms, and one on the back of the wrists.

If one were to look at a specific circle they would also find one on the exact opposite side of the body in the exact same place. There was three on each arm, six on each hand hidden by make-up, three on each leg, six on each foot, six on his chest, six on his back, one on each hip, and one on the front of his neck and one on the back of his neck also hidden by make-up, altogether he had fifty-two circles on his body. The sun-kissed blond flexed his hand before the circle on his palm and the circles on his fingertips started to glow.

**"WEAPON STYLE: 9MM TWELVE BULLET BARRAGE TECHNIQUE"** The boy yelled as a 9mm glock materialized in his glowing hand, he suddenly disappeared without a trace. A tree about seventeen ft. suddenly had twelve holes in it, each one was about the size of a ripe orange, each one pointed in a different direction, and each one a through and through; however the most astonishing thing was that the circumference of the tree was twenty-eight ft. The boy then appeared in the exact same spot he was in before he disappeared; the only difference was that he was facing the opposite direction. Not even two seconds after the boy appeared twelve simultaneous booms were hear echoing through the forest.

He glanced back at his handy work; he slightly smirked as he noticed the damage to the tree. When he was done surveying the damage that his technique caused he walked over to his shirt and jacket and picked them up, he slowly put back on the emotional mask that he made to make every one think he was an idiot and not a threat, instead of a genius as he puts back on his jacket and shirt._ 'Just one more day and I can drop this idiotic facade that many people think is my actual life' _the blond reminded himself as he walked away from the clearing towards the ninja academy back in the village. As he walked the blond wondered what kind of test there were going to take before they can graduate to become full-fledged ninja, or at least genin rank. While he walked he ignored the constant glares, sneers, and disgusted looks he got from 98% of the villagers as he walked by them.

A rather inebriated old man in the crowd on the left side of the street, noticed that the boy wasn't paying attention bent down, picked up a rather jagged looking rock, stood back up and threw the rock as hard as he could at the back of the blondes' head, unfortunately the blond was so warped in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed what the old man had done in time and ended up face flat on the floor with a large gash in the back of his head.

"That's for killing my family twelve years ago you DEMON!" the old man yelled at the boy, startling everyone in the street before a large smile crept onto every single one of their faces. Two light thumps were heard and everyone turned to see two ANBU standing in the street near the old man.

"Sir you're going to have to follow us, for you have attacked a citizen of Konoha and have broken the third hokage's law. We will take you to a holding cell until a verdict has been decided if you guilty or not." The dragon masked ANBU said before the two ANBU lead the old man away. The blond stood up and brushed the dirt off of him before scoffing as the three people turned the corner._ 'probably congratulated the old guy the second they turned the corner for hitting the __demon__.' _the boy sneered before he felt his head and what used to be a four inch long and 1/2 inch deep gash was now an inch long and 1/8 inch deep cut. As he quickly pushed aside the thoughts of just one of the many assaults, assassination attempts, murder attempts, poison attempts, and rape attempts that this village had done to him aside and tried not to let it sour his mood.

The blond kept walking towards the academy hoping to get there without another incident. when he got there went inside to his classroom and sat in his usual spot he then noticed he had about half an hour to kill before people started to show, so he laid his head down and looked out the window.

"What a beautiful and youthful day it is." He muttered before closing his eyes and tried to get a little more sleep. Key word tried

"**YYOOUUTTHH!**" Two loud and boisterous voices yelled loud enough to shake the windows of the cloud village, which by the way was 2,756 miles northeast of the voices' current location. The blonds head instantly shot up and he was over to the window to see what in Logs name made that horrid racket, he'll soon wish he hadn't. When he looked out the window he saw two people both of them were wearing skin tight green spandex suits with orange leg warmers, also one of them was taller than the other. Now normally that wouldn't scare anyone; however what scared Naruto was that both of them had bowl cut hair-do and the taller one had eyebrows that were one inch tall by two inch wide, the smaller ones eyebrows were half an inch by an inch and a half.

"GAI-SENSEI I WILL DO 1000 PUSHUPS, PULL UPS, AND SIT UPS IN THIRTY MINUTES, AND IF I DO NOT I WILL CLIMB THE ENTIRE HOKAGE MONUMENT FROM BASE TO CLIFF WITH TWO 200LBS. BOULDERS ON MY BACK!" The small clone yelled.

"IF YOU CANNOT DO THAT LEE I WILL RUN FROM HERE TO THE SAND VILLAGE ACROSS THE DESERT OF 100 MILES AND BACK ON MY HANDS WITH THREE 600LBS. BOULDERS TIED TO MY FEET!" the taller clone A.K.A. Gai-sensei yelled with a glint in his eye that just spelled trouble and mental torture for all who watch. Then they did something that would scar the blond for life even more than what the villagers had done to him.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Then the teacher and student combo did something that no sane man would ever do. They gave each other full blown man hugs, and then suddenly out of nowhere an illusion of a sunset with crashing waves appeared behind the two as they hugged. The blond, deciding that he has been traumatized enough for the day put his hands together in a hand sign commonly used for dispelling illusions.

"Kai." The boy muttered as he tried to break the illusion. Again key word tried.

"Kai." The blond said again

"Kai... KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! KKAAII! WHY WON'T THAT ACCURSED ILLUSION BREAK?" The blond screamed trying as hard as he could to break the illusion or at least look away. Unfortunately he found that he could do neither.

20 minutes later

A twitching blond is what his classmates found as they entered the classroom and sat in their seats. After a full ten minutes a man with a scar across his nose and a man with silver-ish blue hair walked into the class and were greeted by a few students.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei." A pink haired girl called out.

"Good morning Sakura." Iruka the man with the scar said, "Alright class settle down." he said calmly as they kept talking. His right eye twitched at this, he moved his hands behind his back and formed a few hand signs.

"Alright let me put it another way." He said before his head grew to a very large size, he looked very demonic. "SHUT UP AND SETTLE DOWN!" Yelled the large demonized headed Iruka causing every one, minus the blond and his incoherent babbling to go deathly silent.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka asked the blond.

"Green spandex . . . Eyebrows...sunsets. The hugs, OH the hugs." The boy muttered as the chunnins eyes grew wide at what the blond was babbling about.

"Snap out of it Naruto! The people wearing spandex aren't here." The brown haired man said before smacking the blond back to reality.

"Huh, what the, oh hi Iruka-sensei, and thanks." Naruto said nervously while he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Ok now that everyone is ready, let's start the genin exams." Iruka said with a way to happy smile as he pulled a large stack of papers out of nowhere. "The first part of the exams is a written test followed by successfully pulling of the transformation, substitution/replacement, and 3 clones." The classroom was now full of grunts and groans. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched the chipper chunnin walk between the isles of the desks as he handed out the test. The whiskered blond glare at the second worst enemy to humanity right behind paperwork, the paper test.

_'Okay next time I have to do a paper test I'm going to light it on FIRE and Th- wait is Iruka skipping?"_ The boy thought as he looked over at the scared nosed man. The man was in fact skipping as he passed out the rest of the papers.

"Okay you have one hour to complete this test, you may start your test. . . Now!" Iruka exclaimed as the students quickly started to fill out there tests. After about five minutes Naruto leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as the test sat finished in front of him.

_'Yo Reiko-Chan, you awake?'_ The blond asked then waited for a response.

**"*Yawn* Yeah, what's up Naruto-kun?"** A feminine overbearing yet slightly demonic voice answered in his head.

_'I'm done with the first part of the exam and there is about fifty-five minutes left. Can I come in there with you?"_ he asked

**"Yeah, give me a second and I'll pull you into your mindscape." **Reiko said before Naruto got tired and closed his eyes.

[Inside Naruto's Mind]

When he reopened them he was lying on the ground in a forest, he stood up and followed the path just to his right. After walking about a mile he came upon a giant house, he walked inside and the first thing he noticed was a girl about his age standing in the middle of the living room.

She wore an exquisite red, gold and silver kimono with images of foxes on it, she had long straight red hair that went to the middle of her back, and she also had amethyst colored eyes. All in all she was beautiful and for the most part looked normal; except for the fact that she had a pair of fox ears on top of her head, and nine large and bushy fox tails slowly swaying behind her. She was the queen of all demons and the most powerful walking natural walking disaster in the world, but to him she was his Reiko-chan.

"Rei-chan I'm here." Naruto said before preparing for what was about to happen next.

"NARU-KUN!" She squealed as she flipped around and executed a perfect fly tackle. The blond braced himself as her body smashed into his upper body with the power and speed of Akamichi when they get mad after being called fat, so about the equivalent of a freight train.

The second they both hit the ground Reiko instantly started to cuddle his torso, as soon as he regained the breath that was just knock out of him he looked down at the red headed girl with soft eyes. When she finally got comfy on his chest he wrapped his arms around her before standing up and carried her to the closest sofa and sat down, as she snuggled close to his chest he scratched the back of her ear causing her to purr.

"Can you believe that it's been 8 years since we first met in here?" Naruto asked as he continued to scratch the back of her right ear.

"Yeah the reason why it happened could have been better though." She said as Naruto shuddered as he remembered that night.

-Flashback: October 10, 8 years ago-

A four year-old Naruto ran from the angry mob that always assembled on his birthday. As he ran down the street away from them he saw an alley way and quickly ducked into the alley only to literally come face to face with a dead end as he ran face first into the wall at the end of the alley. He turned around so his back was flat against the wall and saw the mob of angry villagers block the only way out of the alley all of them yelling and muttering different things.

"Kill the demon, kill it, and kill it now!"

"You killed my sister 4 years ago now I'm going to kill you."

"Die Kyuubi!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" The blond asked as they moved in on him. each villager punched or kicked the blond at least twice, as the mob beat the living day lights out of the four year-old circle like marks started to shine on his body at symmetrical points before the stop glowing leaving black spots about the size of a medium sized watch face. The crowd started to split as a large man came waded through them and in his hands was a 1/2 inch wide pipe. When he stopped in front of the boy he quickly drew back the led pipe like a golfer before he swung the piece of metal and cracked the boy in the side of the head causing the boy to become unconscious.

When the boy regained consciousness he noticed he was in a sewer with pipes lining the ceiling, he noticed a glowing red pipe and decided to follow it. As he walked down the corridors of the maze like sewer he found himself in a giant room with two huge cages like doors on the other side of the room, he started to walk towards them thinking that they were a way out. when he was about 20ft. away from the cage like doors a giant claw came out and tried to take his head off, he quickly ducked under the claw and backpedaled a couple of feet before stopping and noticing a nine story tall giant red fox with a malicious grin on its muzzle.

**"Are you afraid boy?" **The giant fox asked in a cocky tone of voice while it noticed the black spots on the blondes' body. _'Ah a wielder of the Jikan no Buki (weapons of time), things just got very interesting'_

"No." Naruto answered simply and the foxes' grin faltered for a moment as the blond absent-mindedly wandered forward towards to cage.

**"And pray tell why you are not afraid?"**

"Because your locked in the cage and I'm not, now I have a few questions."

**"Grrr, fine shoot." **

"Where am I, how did I get here, and who are you?"

**"Okay, first we're in your mind or more specifically the seal on your stomach, second you got here when the ignorant villagers knocked you unconscious, and third I am the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE (nine tailed demon fox) THE QUEEN AND RULER OF ALL DEMONS!" **She roared before she felt weight on one of her nine tails. She looked down and saw the little four year-old snuggling her tail, her maternal instincts suddenly went into overdrive as she curled around his small body as if she was trying to protect him from some invisible force.

"The Kyuubi? I thought the Yondaime Hokage (fourth fire shadow) died killing you." he said giving her a curious look.

**"Ha-ha, a mortal kill me? No mortal can kill me so instead he sealed me in a new born baby."** The vixen stated

"Well now that I know why the villagers keep attacking me I guess I'd better go." he said with a solemn voice as he slowly faded away.

**"Hey kid before you go how about we make a deal?" **The demoness asked.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked suspiciously

**"I'll teach you how to use your Kekkai Genkai (bloodline limit) if you allow me to see, smell, taste, hear, and feel everything you do." **Kyuubi said while pointing at one of the many black spots on Naruto's body.

"Ahh, what are these?" the blond yelled as he noticed all the spots

**"They're called plates, when you channel your elemental affinity through them you can materialize weapons from the past, present, and future. So pretty much if it did exist, does exist, or will exist in this universe or the next, you can materialize it abilities and all. So do we have a deal?" **The vixen asked. The boy mulled it over for a second before answering.

"Deal." He said before disappearing.

-End flashback-

It took six months before she showed him her human form, a year and a half before she told him her real name, after that they just kept getting closer and closer until what they had wasn't pseudo mother and pseudo son but more like a couple. The blond was broken from his musing as he heard a soft snoring sound; he looked down and saw the Kitsune girl had fallen asleep against his chest. Naruto stood up and adjusted the girl in his arms so he was carrying her bridal style; he walked up one of the two staircases in the large 3 story tall house. When he got to the second floor he walked into one of the two bedrooms on that floor and laid her down in the bed, tucked her in then and kissed her on the forehead before heading back to the living room and looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had two minutes before the test was over so he quickly ran outside and head-butted a tree effectively knocking himself out.

[Outside Naruto's mind]

The blond opened his eyes followed by putting his hand to his forehead as if he was staving off a headache.

"Okay class time is up please put your pencils down." Mizuki, the other teacher/chunnin said as and all the students put their pencils down as Iruka picked up the tests.

"Now for an extra credit question. Can someone please state all the ranks of a ninja?" Mizuki asked before looking shock as Naruto, the so called dobe (idiot) of the class raised his hand. "Y-yes Naruto?"

"The ranks of a ninja are: Academy student, Genin, Chunnin, Special Jonin, Jonin, ANBU, ANBU Black ops, and Hokage with the last one being the head of the village. Is this info adequate?" Naruto asked accidentally letting his mask slip for a moment and got a nod in return from both chunnin.

"10 extra p-points for Naruto." Mizuki stated before the two teachers started to grade the tests. After thirty minutes they finished grading.

"Okay class we've decided to tell you guys the top 5 scores. Hinata Hyuuga with 87 out of 100, Ino Yamanaka with 92 out of 100, Sasuke Uchiha with 99 out of 100, Sakura Haruno with 100 out of 100, and finally Naruto Uzumaki with 110 out of 100!" Iruka exclaimed with surprise at the highest score, and then all hell broke loose. All most all of the students started to yell that the blond cheated and how Naruto could never get a higher score then there precious Sasuke-kun, the last part was the from the female population of the class. Naruto deciding he had had enough of the bad mouthing of him started to leak a very high and unhealthy dose of KI (killing intent) to shut them up. The class still yelling than there was no way that the blond had gotten such a high score without help suddenly became silent as they felt the now glowing blue eyed blondes' oppressive aura smothering them as if someone had put a 200lbs. cold blanket made of fear on them.

"You will be quiet; yo**u're giving me a headache." **Naruto growled demonically as his eyes glowed a fiery red for a moment then reverted back to an ocean blue. The classroom went so silent you could have heard a pin drop, the air was so thick with tension you could have through it with a **Raikiri** (lightning blade). Iruka, wanting to avoid a panic rush decided to speak up.

"Naruto stop leaking KI so we can finish the exams." Iruka told the blond. For the first time since the class had first saw the blond he glared at everyone minus Iruka, but in the end he reined in his KI aura. "Okay let's start the next part of the exams. You must complete use transformation, substitution/replacement, and then make at least 3 functioning clones to pass and receive your headband to show that you are an official ninja of the leaf." Iruka paused a moment before holding up a piece of cloth with a rectangle of metal on it, on the metal there was a leaf design with a swirl instead of veins in the middle. "Okay first up is . . . Aburame, Shino." Iruka continued as a black haired boy with sunglasses and a trench coat walked up to the front of the room and performed the techniques perfectly before Mizuki handed the boy a head band, Shino then walked back to his seat. It continued this way as Naruto sat back and waited for them to call his name.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Iruka said as a raven haired boy stood and walked to the front of the class, the boys' attitude literally oozed smugness, arrogance, broodiness, and most of all a stuck-up aura and a massive ego the size which could only be rivaled by an Akamichi's appetite, so it was endless. When he got to the front he formed the ram sign with his hands.

**"Henge no jutsu."** (Transformation technique) The Uchiha said before a cloud of smoke consumed his body, when the smoke cleared a man with flat raven hair and two lines on his face on each side of his nose. What Sasuke had turned into was his genocidal older brother Itachi, this man had wiped out his entire clan except his little brother and Sasuke hated him for it. Sasuke dispelled the transformation turning back to what he normally looked like.

**"Kawarimi no jutsu."** (Substitution/replacement technique) The raven hair boy said while his hands were again in the ram seal before he was consumed by smoke again this time when the smoke cleared a log was in his place and he was standing in the corner where the log was before the substitution, he walked back to the middle of the room and move the log out of the way.

**"Bushin no jutsu."** (Clone technique) Sasuke Said as his hands were went into the ram seal for the third and final time before he was consumed by white smoke but this time when it cleared there were five intangible copies of himself, each one with an arrogant smirk on their faces. Sasuke's fan girl squad (which was 98% of the female population of the class room), or the SFS, squealed about how Sasuke was the coolest and no one can beat Sasuke. Mizuki handed the boy the headband before Sasuke went back to his seat and sat down.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Iruka said and complete silence encompassed the room as the blond stood up and walked to the front of the room, when he was in front of the teacher's desk he stopped walking.

**"Henge no jutsu."** The blond said never once taking his hands out of his pockets to make the ram sign as the white smoke consumed him. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped at what they saw, in the middle of the room a handsome blue eyed blond haired man stood in front of them, he wore ANBU style combat pants and shirt, he wore a sleeveless flak jacket and a trench coat, and on the back of the trench coat it said Yondaime Hokage. Naruto had transformed into an exact copy of the villages twelve year dead leader, the only difference was that the man's eyes' didn't carry a caring or full of life look, no instead his eyes were cold, calculating, and full of contempt a look at leaders eyes should never have. White smoke consumed and when it cleared Naruto was once again stand in the room.

**"Kawarimi no jutsu."** The boy said again not even moving his hands an inch, White smoke once again fill the class room for the umpthteenth time that day. The people in the classroom heard a small thump and when the smoke cleared a little orange book with a man chasing a woman on the cover, also on the cover was a small sticker that read 'M +18 only', this book was called Icha Icha Paradise: Honeymooners delight.

[Three and a half miles away from the academy in the market district]

A man with gravity defying sliver hair, a mask, and a leaf headband covering his left eye signifying he was a ninja walked through the market district, his name was Kakashi Hatake. Not two minutes before he had walked out of an adult bookstore carrying the new copy of Icha Icha Paradise: Forbidden Love, the super mega ultra-platinum edition with an extra 350 pages of never before material in a bag while he was reading his limited edition Icha Icha Paradise: Honeymooners Delight, when suddenly in a cloud of smoke it disappeared from his hand and was replaced with a blue ninja sandal but not just any ninja sandal this one had a foot in it which was connected to a leg which in turn was connected to a body, but not just anybody said body belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi sighed as he with the help of the blond boy balanced said blond boy in his right hand.

"Naruto I'm happy to see you and all but this is the fifteenth time this month that you replaced yourself with one of my precious books, could you please stop doing that it's really getting annoying?" Kakashi asked the blond.

"Well if you didn't read those disgusting books with absolutely no plot line what so ever I would, I mean seriously if you're going to read dirty books choose one with at least a well thought-up or decent plot, not one that sounds like a perverted, no-talent old man wrote it." Naruto said while unknowingly about to cause an old man a lot of pain.

[Somewhere in the land of tea right next to an all-female hot spring]

An old man with long and spiky white hair dressed in green clothes with a red haori (sort of a small over coat made of a single piece of fabric), giggled softly yet perversely as he looked through a peep hole to an all-female hot spring while furiously scribbling down notes for his so called _research_ for his next book Icha Icha Paradise: The Steamy Hot springs, when suddenly he sneezed twice.

"Oh ho a beautiful girl must be talking about how handsome I look and how great my books are." He said before resuming his _research_, but he looked back through the hole the entire hot spring was empty. His face became EXTREMELY pale before he heard a cough and turned around and saw all the girls that were just in the hot springs in front of him, he sigh as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Okay ladies out shot each, but not below the belt." The old man said as if this were a day occurrence, unfortunately for him it was; however even more unfortunate was that his statement fell upon deaf ears and his pitiful and extremely high pitch screams were heard all across the elemental nations for as the saying goes: hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

[Back with Naruto and Kakashi in The hidden leaf village]

Every male in the village involuntarily shuddered as they heard a very high pitched scream and could only slightly feel sorry for the man and whatever he was being put through.

"As I was saying, try looking for a good book instead of your usual smut. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke and Kakashi felt familiar leather bound orange book in his hand and quickly checked it for any damage, after he saw there was none he flipped it back to the page he was on before Naruto appeared and continued to read it.

[Back at the academy post high pitched scream]

Naruto suddenly reappeared and looked at the two chunnins sitting at the desk in front of him.

"O-ok-okay Naruto-to n-now m-make th-r-ee operational cl-lones." Mizuki said with a heavy stutter. Naruto nodded and took his hands out of his pockets; each hand had the pointer and middle finger pointed out before he put the fingers in a cross-like shape.

**"Kage bushin no jutsu."** (Shadow clone technique) Naruto said while Iruka and Mizuki sat in shock as ninety-nine solid copies of the blond suddenly fazed into existence in various places in the room, some on the ceiling, some stand on the floor, some in chairs, and some sitting on the desks. Mizuki handed Naruto his headband before the blond Uzumaki dispelled his clones and grabbed the headband tied it around his head and went back to his seat.

"O-okay you may now leave but come back here next week so you can receive your team assignments." Iruka said before the students slowly drifted out the classroom towards their homes; however as Naruto walked home to his empty apartment he had a foxy smile a mile wide on his face that you couldn't wipe off with a katana (standard Japanese sword) as he thought of how his life was going to change and all of it for the better.

Please Review.

Constructive criticism welcomed.


	2. Teams, Beautiful swords, and Demonic cat

Naruto of the Jikan no Buki

Chapter 2: Teams, Hot metal, beautiful swords, and demon cats

Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own any of the animes used in this story, there you happy lawyers now go away or I'll sick Tora, the leaf daimyo's wife's demonic cat on you.

Our favorite blond protagonist walked down the street, he was still being glared and blushed at but he didn't notice or care as he walked down to the academy for his team assignments. _'I wonder who I'm going to be teamed up with; I hope it's not Sasuke-teme.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the roof of the academy.

**"Well if you would have snuck into the Hokage tower like I told you to we would know who your teammates are."** Reiko growled inside his head.

_'And I told you that doing that would ruin the surprise. Plus they put in more complex security, monitoring, and capture seals, I couldn't have got in that building unless I was the size of a flea.'_ The blond thought as he walked into the academy. Iruka was looking over the class from his desk, you could literally see the waves of joy and happiness coming off of him, and it was disturbing.

"Okay class now for team assin-" Iruka was cut off when the classroom door opened to reveal a mature looking Naruto. The week before the blond was exactly 4'7" tall, but now he stood at a little over 6'6" and that's not all that changed. Naruto's face was now more sleek and slender, his clothing had changed as well; he no longer wore that orange and blue eyesore that not even Gai would call clothing. No, instead he wore a pair of black steel-toed boots, a pair of black, bulky, and slightly amour cargo pants, he wore a black wife-beater that showed off the 'plates' (as Reiko insisted he called them) on his arms, hands, and neck as he foregone his make-up to hide them, and finally his headband hung loosely around his neck. His physical attributes had also changed; his hair was now down to the back of his and twice as wild. His whiskers where now deeper and darker, his canine teeth were longer, his finger nails were also longer and sharpened to a point, his physical changes made him look rugged, feral, and if the blushes he was receiving from the female half of the class he was getting hot as well.

"You weren't going to assign teams without me were you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked towards his seat and sat down.

"N-N-Naruto?" Kiba stuttered as he looked at the changed blond.

"Yeah, who else could it be dog-breath?" Naruto scoffed at the other feral looking boy in the room.

"H-h-how do you look so different?" Iruka asked curiosity heavy in his eyes as Naruto pulled out and held up a piece of paper with an intricate design on it.

"True body seal, it hide what one true looks are. It works way better than the **Henge** because there is no constant chakra drain on the body so you could keep it on for years and no one could tell that what people were looking at was nothing more than a undetectable illusion, in addition to that I've been wearing this seal for the past six years." The blond stated nonchalantly as if he was explaining to a five year-old that they can't have any ice cream till after they finished all their food.

"Okay let's get to the team assignments: Team one is. . ." As Iruka started listing names and teams and their sensei's Naruto stopped paying attention after the second team, but he still kept his ears open for his name. "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's head perked up as he heard his name. "Haruno Sakura." A pink haired girl with a rather large forehead hit her head against the desk, the girl wore a small red dress with a white circle on the back, and she also wore a pair of blue-ish black shorts underneath. "And finally Uchiha Sasuke, your sen-" Iruka was interrupted by a huge thumping sound, the scared man looked up and saw Naruto was hitting his head against the desk hard enough to draw blood , all the while he was muttering swear words so colorful and vulgar it would have made Orochimaru blush.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do I get paired with the gay emo and his number one fan girl?" Naruto asked with the best innocent look on his face while he tried to hide his malice behind his forced smile. Iruka deadpanned at the blondes' question and look of barely restrained rage behind the boy's obviously fake smile.

"It's because you had the lowest grades and Sasuke had the highest grades. Now as I was saying before Naruto interrupted for a second time. Team seven's sensei is H-" Iruka was interrupted once again as a cloud of white smoke appeared in the middle of the classroom, when the smoke cleared a man with gravity defying hair, and a masked that covered everything except his right eye stood in the middle of the class.

"Hatake Kakashi here for team seven." The silver haired man stated as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all nodded then followed the masked man out of the room towards the roof. Once they got there Kakashi sat on a rail while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat down on the sat down on the stairs in front of the masked man and all was silent, after two minutes the silvered haired man decided to break the silence.

"Okay, how about we introduce ourselves, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike a lot of things, I have many hobbies, and my goals for the future… well you too young to hear those." Kakashi finished as his three students thought the same thing _'all he actually said was his name'_. "Okay pinky, your next." Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" She trailed off and glanced at Sasuke before squealing. "My hobbies are reading, cleaning, and stalki- erm I mean watching things, and my goals for the future are…" Sakura trailed off again and glanced at Sasuke, but this time a small trickle of blood leaked out of here nose and her eyes glazed over and she started to giggle perversely. _'Oh great a fan girl'_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-Bunta and Naruto-Baka!" She screamed after breaking out of her own perverse fantasy.

"Heh," Naruto snorted. "Get in line."

"Okay, Prince of the emos your next." The silver haired Jonin said as he and Naruto struggled to contain there laughter, Sasuke just grunted at the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much and I despise a lot more, my hobby is training, and my goal, no destiny is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said with a stuck-up tone in his voice the entire time. _'An avenger, just as I thought.'_ The Masked man thought, _'Translation: I am stuck-up, spoiled, emo avenger that gets whatever I want serv__ed to me on a silver platter.'_ Naruto thought, _'oh Sasuke is so dreamy.' _The pink haired girl thought with stars in her eyes.

"Okay then, Blondie your turn." Said Kakashi causing Naruto to chuckle at the nickname.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, reading, weapons, jutsu, seals, and a certain vixen (Reiko/Kyuubi blushed inside his head), I dislike hateful bigots who blame and attack people for things that they can't control, My hobbies are training, reading, cooking, hunting, learning to make and understand seals, polishing my weapons, and hanging out with Reiko-chan." Naruto said with a monotone voice that freaked the rest of the people on the roof out. _'Okay, we also have a wild card on the team.'_ The silver haired scarecrow thought as he stared at the three misfits in front of him.

"Okay, that's it for today meet me tomorrow for the real genin test." Kakashi said causing his team to adopt a shock face. "The percentage of academy students passing this test is 66% so only three or fewer teams of students will actually become genin, meet me at training ground 32 at seven o'clock am." Kakashi said nonchalantly over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to go celebrate over dinner?" Sakura asked the raven haired emo.

"Hm, no." Sasuke said flatly before realizing that Naruto had disappeared. _'I have to keep an eye on him.' _Sasuke thought before walking away to his house leaving Sakura alone before she finally deciding to head home.

{The next day}

Naruto groaned as the light hit his eyes through the window. He slowly sat up as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room before he got up took a shower, got dressed, and he quickly scarfed down some bacon, eggs, and toast. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only six thirty; he walked over to the back wall of his dingy apartment living room, put his hand on the middle of the wall and pushed some chakra through his hand and into the wall. Three green glowing rings suddenly appeared on the wall, using his other hand he rotated every ring in a certain direction a certain amount of times. When he was done the wall was completely consumed by the bright green light, when the light disappeared so did the wall revealing a small book with the words 'Jikan No Buki' (weapons of time) on the cover. He smirked at his greatest accomplishment, when Reiko had first given him the book it was a few pages short of the 2100 page mark with the names of every type of weapon from this universe and the next, it even had weapons from the past present and future, it had descriptions of what they looked like, what they could do, there unique abilities like how there was a large zanbatou (a very large and bulky sword) in the book that could slay a hundred demons in a single stroke. It had taken him ten days but in the end he had sealed every page into only 21 pages. If you were to unseal the first page the book would expand and the first hundred pages of the book would be there. After about a minute of admiring his work he flipped to eighteenth sealed page and unsealed it. Once he was done with that he started to walk to training ground 32.

[Training ground 32]

When Naruto got to the training ground he was three fourths the way through the nineteenth sealed page. He heard an irritated grunt and looked up to see a severely pissed of Sasuke who looked about two seconds away from killing Sakura, which brought him to his current predicament: calm down Sasuke so he doesn't kill Sakura so they can become ninjas and aren't sent back to the academy or finish the last twenty-five pages of chapter nineteen (sealed pages shall be referred to as chapters from now on) before Kakashi got here, decisions, decisions.

Naruto sighed and was about to stop Sasuke from killing the ditzy pink haired idiot when Kakashi appeared in his signature cloud of white smoke which was caused by the **Shushin no jutsu** (teleport technique).

"Hello team." The silver haired man said with an extremely chipper disposition. All three of his students glared at him for being so cheery. "The test is to impress me in a one-on-one fight between me and you guys, if you impress me I let you pass if you don't I send you back to the academy. Sakura your first, come at me with intent to kill." The masked man said with a serious look as Sakura ran at him with a kunai in her hand as she tried to stab him. Kakashi easily dodged her sloppy form before flipping around and aiming a round house kick at her head; however right before his leg hit her head she turned into a large tree. He smashed his leg into the tree and grunted before he heard the girl giggle. Turning around he saw the pink haired girl standing half way across the field with a chakra string in her hand, he followed the string with his eyes and saw that it connected to the back of his neck right where his brain stem was. His eyes widened before he realized that he was injecting her chakra into his body to cast an illusion over his senses. Kakashi reached back and sent lightning chakra through the string and shocked her until she passed out.

"She passes, Sasuke your up." Kakashi said before instantly going on guard as Sasuke engage the Jonin in hand-to-hand using the standard Uchiha fighting style. After a few minutes of exchanging blows Sasuke jumped backwards and flashed through some hand signs before stopping on the tiger sign.

**"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!"** The onyx eyed Uchiha yelled before inhaling a lot of are then exhaling a giant fireball the size of an Akamichi's **Human Boulder Technique**, so the circumference was about twenty feet. As soon as the fireball obstructed the Uchiha's vision Kakashi flashed through a dozen hand signs before sinking into the ground and the fireball sail harmlessly over his stone covered head. Sasuke stop supplying chakra to the fire ball so it burnt out and smirked when he saw that nothing was left in the path of the fireball.

**"Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique."** Sasuke heard as two hands popped out of the ground, they grabbed his feet and pulled him underground until only his head was visible. Kakashi then popped out of the ground and held a kunai to the boy's neck. "Yield." Kakashi told him in a dead serious tone.

"Tch, fine." Sasuke said as Kakashi pulled him out of the ground.

"You pass," The Jonin stated before turning to the blond in black "your turn." The scarecrow said before slipping into a battle-ready stance but raised an eyebrow when the whiskered boy didn't do the same.

"You've fought me enough times to know what comes before we fight." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Oh, right. Um, heavy artillery, mid to long range, and full-auto. As for the sword surprise me." Kakashi stated before slipping back into his stance but not before noticing an evil glint in the blonde's eye.

"Okay, oh and don't be too lax it _will_ be your funeral." He said before summoning a clone and the plates on both of their hands started to glow and they flipped through a couple hand signs. **"Firearm Summoning: Minigun/Sword Summoning: Sixth Captain of Gotei 13"** (thirteen divisions I think) Both Blondes shouted and a rather sizeable cloud of white smoke covered the two. When it cleared instead of two boys there was a man wearing a black hakama (a Japanese battle robe) and a white haori with the number 6 on the back, he had long black hair with some paper clips that held three bangs that hung loosely in front of the man's face. His eyes were stately silver and to top it all off, the second he saw Kakashi the man developed a smirk on his face that was slightly malicious, and Kakashi's one uncovered eye widened in horror as he saw the man/weapon that was responsible for shredding so many of his precious books. Next to him Naruto stood holding a six barreled fire arm, his arm was strapped to the main body of the gun and his hand held the trigger which was just an inch behind the barrels. The man standing next to Naruto glowed brightly for a few moments before the glow stopped and in his place was a katana in its sheath, it hovered in the air for a minute before strapping itself to the whiskered blond and the boy disappeared and Kakashi went on guard and drew a kunai. Acting solely on instinct he blocked with the kunai two his right as Naruto appeared and swiped at the man with his sword only to be blocked by the scarecrow's kunai. The teen smirked before thrusting the Minigun into the Silver haired Jonin's side and pulled the trigger, now when someone fires a Minigun there is a five second delay so the gears can warm up and start to rotate Kakashi knowing this little fact capitalized on this and made the hand sign for **Kawarimi** and replaces himself with a log and instead of Kakashi being pumped full of lead the log was (NOOOOOOOOO!) and the man appeared across the field in a tree and started to feel around his body to see if he had any holes in him.

Kakashi sighed when he finally decided he had no holes in him and proceeded to lift his head band from over his eye to show a red iris with three commas evenly spaced around it and a very small pupil. "Getting serious eh Kakashi, well now it's my turn." Naruto stated before holding his sword in front of him "Scatter, Senbonzakura." And the blade of the sword started to dissipate; no more than a second later the air had glowing pink cherry blossoms floating around before they all darted at the masked Jonin in the tree, Kakashi jumped out of the way but the cherry blossoms reduced the tree he was standing on to nothing more than mulch. Kakashi seemed to smirk before his eyes widened as he saw Naruto holding up an orange book in his hand before throwing it on the ground in the way of the barrels of his gun and to top it all off he moved the cloud of deadly cherry blossoms over the poor book in a threatening manner, "Surrender or you book is plant mulch."

"Fine, I...yield." Kakashi said before getting an evil look in his eye and disappearing and reappeared behind Naruto with his hands in the tiger sign. "Although you shouldn't let enemies get behind you **Hidden Leaf Village's Most Secret and Sacred Technique! One Thousand Years of Death!"** Kakashi yelled before he thrusted four chakra enhanced fingers into Naruto's back nether region and sent the poor yelling boy flying about thirty feet in the air before he crash landed in the river twenty feet away from Kakashi who was now laughing like a mad man. After a few minutes the blond in black came stomping back to towards the group muttering very colorful language. "Okay now that everybody is here, you all pass. Tomorrow meet me outside the mission hall to get our first mission." he said while he thought _'And I'll introduce you to the horrors of D-RANKED MISSIONS MWUAHAHAHA'._

For the rest of the week the team was introduced to the horrors of D-ranked missions such as picking weeds, walking dogs, and painting fences but right now they were in the woods trying to catch the daimyo's (kind of like a pseudo president) wife's evil cat Tora, they have been trying to catch the evil fur ball for the past twelve and a half hours.

"Pink haired banshee in position, and Naruto I'm so going to kill you for the codename." Sakura said

"Emo avenger in position." Sasuke said.

"Scarecrow in position." Kakashi said

"Zzzzzzzzzzz" static came over the radio

"Walking armory are you there?" Scarecrow asked.

"Come here kitty I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to DESTROY YOU!" Naruto yelled over the radio in the background you could hear gunshots, explosions, growls, and most of all Naruto Laughing like a high mad man.

"Crap, abort your positions and try to prevent Naruto from killing the client's cat." Kakashi said over the radio in a hurried voice as he and his other two students tried to get to Naruto's position as fast as their enhanced bodies could. When they got they the manically laughing blond boy was slowly approaching a orange and red stripped cat that looked like it was scared out of it nine lives as Naruto approached the fur ball, a moment later Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and proceeded to restrain the boy.

Hurry grab that De- I mean cat and take it to the Hokage tower/mission hall, Naruto and I will be there shortly." The silver haired man said in a strained voice as Naruto added chakra to his muscle so that his strength would increase ten-fold. Twenty minutes later we find our favorite blond protagonist bound by rope and hang from the ceiling like a piñata in the mission hall, he was still glaring at the cat.

"Oh thank you mister ninja person for saving my cat." The over weighted wife of the daimyo yelled before paying team 7 for their mission and walked out of the room with the cat in a death hug.

"Um, the cats gone can I come down now." The blond asked as Kakashi took out a shuriken and threw it at the rope that held the blond to the ceiling send the unfortunate blond head first into the floor. "Ouch,' Naruto grunted, "That hurt."

"Ok for next mission there is weeding, walking the Inazuka clan's dogs, or catching Tora again?" The old leader said as he heard the bane of all genin teams escaped from it owner once again. "I swear that cat finds away every chance it gets." Sighed the exasperated leader, "then there I-"

"No," Surprisingly it was Sasuke who interrupted the old man, "When I became a ninja I wanted to have missions that tested me not chasing the daimyo's cat."

"For once I agree with the emo." Naruto said as he nodded sagely. The old Hokage sighed in frustration before pulling out a scroll with the letter C on it.

"Fine you can have a low C-ranked protection mission." The old man said before throwing the scroll at Kakashi, "Here's your client." The door opened to reveal a rather unpleasant smelling old man, his appearance was rather haggard and his clothes were worn and had a few vomit stains here and there, he had on a pair of normal glasses a straw hat and in his hand was a sixteen ounce bottle of sake.

"These brats are my protection, they look like they'd wet themselves at the first sign of a fight." The old man said before regretting it as Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind him and pressed a zanbatou that easily cleared the seven feet mark in length. "On second thought they might not be so bad." He said in a hurried voice. Sasuke stared intently at the third weapon that the blond seemed to materialize out of air. _'__I WILL find out how he does that then I will make him teach me and then I will use it to get revenge for the Uchiha clan by killing my murderous brother Itachi'_ Sasuke thought before silently giggling (Creepy) at the thought.

"Okay we will leave tomorrow at seven so be there on time or we leave you, see you tomorrow." Kakashi said while shaking away a bad feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

Please RxR


	3. The waves turn red Pt1

Naruto of the Jikan no Buki

Chapter 3: The waves turn red Pt.1

As the sun rose it quickly filtered through Naruto's causing said blonde to fall out of his bed and swear profusely

"**Aw, is Naruto mad the sun woke him up?"** Reiko taunted in a sing-song voice.

"_Would you like me to put Gai in a green Speedo in there." _Naruto threatened.

"**That was low and you know it."**

"Yeah, that may be. But I'm still laughing." Naruto chidded as Reiko proceeded to go on a rant, quickly getting dressed he picked up his holster and situated it so that the holsters sat on his side. A light glow shined in the leather gun holders before two 9mm pistols materialized in the casings, reaching into his closet he grabbed a sleeveless black trench coat that went down to ankles before putting it on and walking to the west gate.

Uchiha Sasuke is many things, uncaring, revenge driven, power hungry, and patient, however when one has to wait for a chronically late sensei, his enigma of a teammate, and the client, for THREE hours with nothing to do but watch his Pink haired teammate read a book on chakra control it makes one's patience quickly. hearing a poof of smoke he looked over to see Kakashi and Tazuna appear by use of **Shushin**.

"You're Late, I thought you said to be on time today." Sakura admonished the silver haired scarecrow without looking up from her book.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his little orange book.

"I know what you mean, whenever I travel that road I get stuck on memory lane and death street." Naruto commented.

"FINALLY someone understands." Kakashi cried anime style tears.

"Can we get going now." Sasuke asked impatiently, nodding Kakashi led them out of the village and towards Wave country.

After five miles and Sakura asking severel questions later, team 7 and Tazuna quietly walked down a dirt road. Naruto and Sasuke would twitch every so often, Naruto from boredom, and Sasuke from Sakura's repeated attemps of trying to grab his arm. After a few more minutes of silence Naruto reched into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a scroll, he unfered it revealing three rows of more than a dozen intracite seals, running his finger over each one he stopped on one in the second row. He pushed chakra into it until there was a poof of smoke before clearing to show Naruto now holding a red and grey eletric guitar and an amp on his back. He played a few chords and tuned it for a few seconds before actualy starting to play.

"You know how to play guitar?" Kakashi asked, not once looking up from his little orange. Naruto stopped playing before looking at Kakashi then at the guitar then back at Kakashi.

"Aparently I can, but I don't remember where I learned it... Weird." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, before taking the guitar and smashing it in a puddle he was standing next to causing it to groan before going up in smoke and turning into two ninja with Kiri head bands.

"You'll pay for that kid." The shorter of the two growled before running at the team. Sasuke froze a while Sakura quickly moved in front of Tazuna and took a defensive stance with a kunai out and in front of her. Naruto twitched his wrist and a scythe blade popped out of the body of the guitar before quickly swinging the bladed instrument horizontally at the shorter kiri-nin, only for said mist ninja to dodge under the deadly weapon and make a mad dash for the client and Sakura.

Sakura's POV

For Sakura time slowed to a crawl as the kiri-nin got closer to her. _'Sasuke will save me!'_ She shouted in her thoughts only to look over to her knight in shining armor and see him scared stiff.

'_S-Sasuke?'_ She thought, horrified at the dark avenger's inactivity.

"_**See, I told you he was useless."**_ She heard Inner Sakura taunt her from within her mind.

'_This isn't the time to be taunting me we're gonna die!' _The pink haired girl wailed in her mind

"_**Not if you listen to what I say we're not."**_ Inner Sakura said and quickly gave the pinkette instructions.

Normal POV

The Kiri-nin smirked as he got within ten feet of the pink haired girl. "Time to die!" He yelled, a glint of madness in his eyes. Before his gauntleted hand got within five feet of her she flipped through ten hand signs with the last being dragon.

"**Sound Release: Banshee Scream!**" Sakura yelled before letting out a high pitch scream that sent the kiri-nin to his knees just from the sound alone.

"Ok Sakura that's enough!" Kakashi yelled from behind her with the other kiri-nin on his shoulder. Sakura nodded and stopped supplying chakra to the technique. Sasuke finally shook out of his stupor and decided to make it look like he knocked out the rogue ninja and not Sakura.

"Good job Sakura, you managed to distract him long enough with that annoying technique so I could knock him out seeing as you're too weak to be able to knock him out on your own." Sasuke said trying to flex his ego make Sakura look downcast.

"Really Uchiha?" Naruto butted into the conversation, "it looks like she saved your ass."

"Yeah right dobe, like an Elite like me would need to be saved be a stupid, weak, and idiotic fangirl like her." The Uchiha Stated Smugly… Until he was sent flying courtesy of Naruto's fist.

"While I may not like the two of you that much because you're a prick and she a fangirl, admittedly she's getting better, but I have never belittled either of you for your achievements. You stepped over the line Uchiha, don't do it again or next time you'll be on the receiving end of something a lot worse than my fist." Naruto said, the volume of his voice was barely above a whisper but the malice it held made sure everyone on the trail could hear it.

"The Council will hear of this." Sasuke said threateningly as he stood up and join Kakashi in interrogating the prisoners while Naruto turned to Sakura who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Am-Am I really that bad?" She asked looking down because she couldn't meet the blonds gaze.

"At first yes. But like I said you are getting better." Naruto said with one of his fox like smiles as they stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Why? Why are you still nice to me after everything I've done to you?" She asked finally looking up at his face.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it being nice, more like amicable. As to the why, it's because I see a girl who just wants to find her place in the world but ended up going with the crowd," Sakura slightly flinched at his words, "but she's finally realized that standing in the crowds isn't her place, instead it's stand on her own two feet with her team helping her out."

"T-thank you," The pinkette said while rubbing her eyes, "for believing in me though most others probably don't."

"Don't worry about it, and if you ever need help just remember that Kakashi and I are here to help," the blond said while patting her on the shoulder, "now let's go see what Kakashi got out of the two captives."

"So Tazuna, if we were to ask you about what's really going on, would your story coincide with theirs?" Kakashi asked while pointing at the, now identified, Demon brothers.

"Unfortunately yes, my home country of wave has been taken over by a tyrant by the name of Gato and he's bleeding the country dry by putting a monopoly on all the ports. The only way to get him to release his hold over wave is to finish the bridge so we have a new way to gain revenue." Tazuna said with his head down.

"Even if you did finish the bridge what is stopping Gato from blowing it up?" Naruto asked.

"If he blows it up then other ninja villages will come and investigate." Tazuna answered as Kakashi Turned to his team.

"So… Should we continue? It's technically your guy's decision." The silver haired scarecrow stated.

"Sensei, I believe we should continue. It isn't fair for people to have to live like this." Surprisingly it was Sakura who spoke up first and with a fire in her eyes that said she wasn't going to back down.

"I agree with Sakura," Naruto said, "after all, no one deserves to suffer… But we should probably call for a little backup just in case."

"Tch, loser. You probably want backup because you're weak. But since this means I can get stronger then yes we shall continue." Sasuke said in a way that made it sound like his decision was more important than his the decisions of his teammates.

"That's a great idea Naruto, I'll send a letter back for backup." Kakashi said completely ignoring the brooding preteen.

After Kakashi summoned one of his dog summons and had it deliver the note asking for backup they were once again on their way and after half an hour of walking, they were quickly set upon by a thick fog. As they walked Sakura heard a shifting in one of the bushes and threw a kunai at the bush. Walking over to where she threw the kunai she parted the bush only to see a little white rabbit.

"Aw, poor little guy, I didn't mean to scare you." Sakura cooed to the small creature after taking it into her arms and cradling it. Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other and nodded, the thing's fur was the wrong color for this time of year meaning it was used for the **substitution** technique.

A whistling noised sounded through the air causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"Duck!" Naruto said while pointing his finger at a brown duck flying through the air without a care… until a very large cleaver like Sword flew through the air and cut its head of before getting stuck in a tree and a male figure landed on the blade.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said in an over dramatic tone.

"Kakashi Hatake, Copy-nin of the leaf." Zabuza said emulating the sliver haired man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ruiner of epic moments." The blond Said just as over dramaticly as Zabuza, and Kakashi causing said ninja to stare at him like he was crazy. "What you guys were doing it." He continued, Zabuza shook his head and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Hand over the bridge builder and I won't kill you and your team." Zabuza Said and let loose a small amount of KI making Sakura and Sasuke start to shake. Naruto put a stop to Sakura's shaking when he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, Sasuke on the other hand reached for his weapons pouch and retrieved a kunai before slowly bringing it to his neck in an attempt to kill himself to escape the maddening effect of the KI.

"Eight points, Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack points?" Zabuza asked as the mist got thicker and he disappeared into the thick white cover.

"Sasuke! Don't worry I'll protect the three of you." Kakashi said.

"Well then, I hope you can do it from a body bag!" Zabuza yelled as he appeared in the middle of their team formation. His blade was poised to take both Kakashi's and Tazuna's life, had it not been for a small tanto entering Zabuza's stomach making the man disperse into water.

"Whew, that was close." Said Naruto as everyone looked at him, his visual appearance changed. His hair had gone from sunflower yellow to a sliver-ish yellow, he was now squinting and his mouth seemed to be stuck in a perpetual fox-like smile(1).

"Now, It's time to get wild." Naruto stated.

**Cliffhanger No Jutsu**

If you can guess who this is you get a cookie.

_**Important!**_

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, boy and girls, etc. I am back and have regained my inspiration for Jikan no Buki as you can no doubt see and I figured out what my problem with inspiration for this story was in the first place, it was simply the fact that I had a rather limited idea of weapons that I wanted to put in the story.

I have found two ways to fix this: one I'm going to go through a lot of anime, game, movie, etc. lore sites to find out about a multitude of weapons, and two I'm going to ask you, the readers, to suggest a weapon you would like to see be used by our lovable blond protagonist, however please include either a webpage for me to learn more about this weapon or a thorough description of the weapon and what it does _(I really would like to keep facts and abilities of weapons straight for this story)_.

Also please review, it really does help even if you're just pointing out a small grammatical error or just asking questions, every little bit helps, and if you have an idea that you think would be cool to implement leave a review and if I do use it I'll leave a shout out for the reviewer.

And finally I am going to be updating Honor and protection next seeing as I've already updated Meister of Konoha, after that I will be putting out a new story that is a crossover of Naruto and Elder scrolls, so if any of my other stories or this new idea interests you be sure to check them out.

_**POLL(S)!**_

My brother and a few others have seen how mean I've been to Sakura (they don't care about Sasuke) and have pitched me a decent argument on how Sakura could be stronger if she wanted to, and to give her and Naruto a chance. So these are the polls I'm gonna have on my profile until the end of the wave saga or The Waves turn Red Pt.3/ finale. Put your vote for each poll in a review since I cannot figure out how to have multiple polls on my profile. And I shall display the current votes each chapter until the polls close.

**Poll#1**

Should Naruto Have a harem (yes I know it's over used but hey my brother and my friends gave a decent argument)

Yes:

No:

**Poll#2**

If yes who should be in it. (I am limiting this to the top three and you can vote for two people)

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Yugito

Fem Gaara (once again a suggestion from a friend)

Shion

Tenten

Kushina (same as fem Gaara)

Temari

Isarabi

Karin

Temari

Fem Itachi (once again same as Kushina and Fem gaara… I hate having friends on the debate team who give good arguments)

And anyone else you might want (for this one leave a review saying who and I'll add them to the poll)

**Poll#3**

Should I keep bashing Sasuke or has he had enough

Yes

No

**Poll#4**

Should Zabuza and Haku live

Yes

No

**Poll#5**

Should Sakura and Sasuke get a weapon from Naruto's huge armory.

Yes (Sakura)

No (Sakura)

Yes (Sasuke)

No (Sasuke)

And finally **Poll#6**

If so what should it be (this can include Bleach weapons, mechs, guns, etc.)

I really don't have an idea what I should give them should you guys choose yes so leave a review and I'll add it to this poll


End file.
